How do i get through without you By Janey
by Majandra
Summary: My season 5 fic - Jackie/Hyde mainly but it has a lot of the group and D/E


How do I get through without you- By Janey.  
  
  
  
Author's note: Hay this is a Jackie/Hyde and Donna and Eric Fiction. It takes place at the start of the 5th season what should be happening. It has got some spoilers in at the start but the rest is all a fiction.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1 ~ Jackie and her rage.  
  
So okay I gave the money willingly for the ticket to California, I mean I could not take Eric walking around like a lost flea ridden dog all day. And maybe because if I admit it I would like to see Donna and Eric happy they are my friends, Eric was there for my when Donna and Michael 'Dill hole' Kelso took off. And so was Fez and even Steven, which cannot be bad I think I am a changed woman since Michael left.  
  
  
  
"You are a pathetic dork!" I said across to Fez who was opening a package he'd gotten in the mail that morning. "What? These are the real things." Fez insisted. I scoffed. "Yeah right like those x-ray glasses you got once that you thought were supposed to see through clothes. All it was were plastic and paper." I told Fez. "You can mock me but Jackie all I can say is you were wearing Black panties that day." Fez lied with a wink. "So Fez what is it?" Hyde asked curious. Fez's eyes lit up like he'd won a lifetime supply of Cheesy Puffs. "A web shooter like the ones in the spider man comics." Fez said Hyde and I both laughed. Fez looked across hurt. "I am going, I have business to attend to." Fez said heading out the basement. "Bye Loser." I yelled. I sat on the sofa in the Foreman basement; Hyde sat on the chair nearby. "Man he always manages to weird me out." Hyde said I smiled. "So were all alone huh." I sighed; Hyde nodded before jumping on me and kissing me. Kisses are amazing from Steven. I love it how he'll run his left hand up my neck then cup my face I get goose pimples every single time. It's great. "Jackie." Hyde said between placing little kisses on my chin. "Yeah?" I asked as I ran my hands up and down his back. "I think you are hot!" Hyde told me, I smiled. "Aw Steven that is so sweet." This wasn't the first time we'd kissed. About a month after Donna and Michael left I had a party while my parents were on vacation to try and meet someone else and get over Michael, I got so drunk and Eric, Fez and Hyde were getting all protective because a lot of guys were trying it on - I can't blame them I am beautiful. But the next day I went over to the Foreman's to say thanks because I acted like a drunken idiot and they all made sure I was safe and I realised they were good friends. Hyde was the only one there; he was sitting in the basement watching Charlie's Angels, and the conversation went like this. "Thank you Steven" "That's okay Jack's I did it because I an so madly in love with you now kiss Me." - Okay maybe that's how in my mind it went, really we just talked about how much I was hurting from Michael but how I realised I didn't love him and I wanted to have fun. That night Hyde took me to the fair and to thank him I kissed him, it only meant to be a friend kiss but it turned into something else. We are not telling the others because it's just a little fun between Hyde and me but I think I like him a lot.  
  
I watched Donna and Kelso walk towards Hyde, Fez and Me. It was the first time I'd seen them in three months, Eric was also with them but I'd put up with his crusty face all summer. "Oh my god, the gang all back together." Fez sobbed Hyde punched him in the arm. "Hay." Donna said before hugging us three, in my opinion her hug with Hyde lasted a little to long. But I let it slide, Donna hugged me and it felt weird like she was this different girl. "I can't believe you took off to California." I said with a frown. "Look Jackie don't be mad I -" "Michael I don't care, it's fine. I realise now we were so not meant to be! Yes we were the best looking couple in town but I am glad you are no longer my boyfriend." I told Kelso who sighed, a sigh of relief. "So what's new with you guys?" Donna asked Hyde and Myself. "Nothing!" We both said in unison. "Okay only asking!" Donna said shocked at our response. Maybe that was a little obvious I mean I think I should act a little bitchier toward Hyde. "Donna please Hyde and myself are exactly the same. I am Daddy's little princess while Steven is the poor orphan." I smiled "Nothing changes I see." Donna laughed, I smiled Hyde looked over his shades at me. "Yeah and Jackie is still a freak from planet shopping mall." Hyde mumbled. I scoffed. "Loser." "Oh that hurts" Hyde replied. "Hay guys this is my new girlfriend." Kelso yelled, as a blonde appeared at his side, god she is a tramp how short is her skirt that hussy! I don't know what the hell I am thinking I mean she is welcome to Michael I couldn't care less in fact hay Michael can go out with any little tramp he wanted.  
  
  
  
"Hay can we do the thing where we sit in a circle we do it and smoke weed?" I asked, Donna and Kelso looked over to me and glanced at me like I was a freak. hello things have changed since they'd gone off to California. "Jackie we told you only when you've been good." Eric said kidding around he wasn't funny. I liked getting high it was so much fun. "Jackie I can't believe you smoke that stuff - I'm the only girl allowed in the circle." Donna said annoyed. I rolled my eyes Donna is so jealous of me but if she took care of herself she could be as great as me and drop Eric, Kidding. "Look Donna, why don't you and Kelso and Blondie go forms your own circle." I yelled I was getting kind of mad, I had just got used to it being Eric, Hyde, Fez and me and now they were back I had to get used to everything again. It wasn't that I wasn't happy they were back it just got all different again. And Kelso was here and Donna - More people to keep Steven's and mine secret from. "Look what's your problem?" Donna asked getting up from her seat on the sofa, I jumped up from my Chair and looked up at Donna in the eye. "You and Michael are my problem - " I snapped. "Oh get a grip you short little worm!" "Oh don't mess with me whore!" I yelled back to Donna, I could feel the rage in me burning. Eric stepped between us. "Girl's now come on-" "Get lost Eric." Donna and myself said in unison both pushing Eric out the way. "You are just jealous because Kelso wanted to go with me instead of you, you bossy little whore." "Oh don't make me laugh lumberjack, Eric was crying on my shoulder all summer and anyway you're welcome to Michael the lazy immature boy!" I was so winning, "You bitch!" I added before me and Donna began slapping each other's arms. "Man I love girlie fights, it makes me kind of Horney." I heard Kelso giggle and the other guys agree. "Come on girl's calm down." Hyde said stepping between us. "As much as I love watching women fighting I don't think you two should." Hyde added as he managed to pull us apart. "Fine, but I would have kicked your ass!" I said, Donna laughed. "Yeah right midget." "Donna! Look go talk like women outside while we watch TV." Hyde said, he was so cute getting all-protective over me. I nodded and Donna and me headed outside.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
2 ~ Hyde and the guys.  
  
  
  
"Hyde man you got a beard!" Kelso laughed pointing at me across the basement, what an idiot. "Kelso you fool, it took you all day to realise that?" I asked with a frown. Kelso shrugged. "I've kind of been looking at other things like Annette's rack." Kelso laughed I nodded. "So have I she is like a angel from heaven waiting for me to show her my holy object." Fez said with a gaze in his eyes. Fez and Kelso have this weird thing going on, Fez always goes for his chicks and once I thought I even heard them comparing how shinny there hair was - Man I'm glad me and Eric are not like that. "Man Fez, she's only next door and she is mine, you can have Jackie now." "Jackie is no longer my angel I want Annette and she wants me she just is using you, you little fool." Fez where the hell is he from? I mean I thought exchange programs only lasted a few months - The poor American kid that had to go to Fez's country! "Hay Jackie is single now, I bet she'll be dating some jock by the first week of school." Eric said, Damn Eric is such a idiot if only he knew I was banging Jackie - Actually my life would not be worth living if any of them found out, imagine the insults I'd get after all the times I told everyone she was a deranged heinous bitch sent from hell to annoy me. Jackie isn't that bad I mean I've known that for a long time but hay its fun making fun. "Doubt it, she'll be obsessed with me and winning me back." Kelso said, yeah right. Jackie is not into Kelso I can't believe he treated her like crap she has got a heart under that ice prison. And plus she is kind of hot and she is a good kisser, and she does this think with her tongue that's real nice. "So Annette is staying with Donna huh? Didn't Bob go crazy?" I asked changing the subject. "Man Bob is glad to have his little girl back and Midge called and told him Kelso and Donna were staying with her. He was just mad that Donna didn't let him know that she was leaving." Eric told us, I wasn't really interested I wonder if Jackie and Donna were fighting outside. Jackie getting mad, man that turns me on.  
  
  
  
"Kiss me." Jackie demanded as I got into her car. Easy girl, damn she wanted me tonight - I could be at that battle of the rock band's thing in town, free beer lot's of chick's getting there top's off and good music - but no I choose to meet Jackie and make out! How strange is that - man I am a weird wait I am turning into Kelso. "Whoa!" I said suddenly pulling away from Jackie who had her tongue already down my throat, which I don't really mind, but hay the thought of me being Jackie's little lap dog and turning into Kelso scares the shit out of me. "What?" Jackie asked me puzzled. "Nothing I just think we should slow down." I said Jackie frowned but relaxed back in her seat. "So okay my Dad is really mad, I told him I was dating you." "What! Jackie I thought we were keeping it a secret and since when are we dating!" Man this was getting freaky - Since when were me and Jack's getting all-serious. "Hyde! Look my father knows there is something between us after that night you came over and he caught us kissing and I cannot tell Daddy were just having fun, he'll think I am a whore so I told him were dating to get him off my case." Jackie told me, her eyes seemed to be welling up I hadn't said anything to up-set her. "Okay sorry, so want to get it on?" I asked trying to make her usual Hyde time grin appear and that sparkle in her eyes shine like it did every time she was excited. God I know her to well! What is wrong with me? I am acting like Fez when he like's a girl. I am now turning into Fez! "Look Steven-" Jackie said, Steven now she only call's me that when she is being bitchy toward me or when she is mad with me or when she is trying to act superior. "What we have is just fun! Like me and you could actually date I mean hello you are poor, I am rich, you like Rock and I like Disco - So what we have is just purely sex." "Well when does that begin because I haven't had any of that!" I joked Jackie didn't crack a smile I coughed. "Look I don't want a relationship just a toy." I raised my eyebrows, a toy? "Jackie I am nobody's toy." I insisted. "Okay whatever you say, now shall we carry on?" Jackie asked I crossed my arms I was kind of annoyed, and it wasn't about the toy think it was about the whole Jackie not wanting me as a boyfriend thing. "Yeah!" I sighed before kissing her, she made me feel weird, the kind of weird that makes you act like an idiot - Okay so maybe I like Jackie a lot it shames me to admit it - The girl I once hated with a power of a thousand sun's I now wound sweat a thousand sun's to be next to for a half hour. I must have been taken over my aliens and they messed up my brain. I am crazy about her and why oh why am I? She is rude, Bossy, arrogant, vain, stuck up, bitchy, and a moody little Daddy's girl but why the hell am I getting turned on by all that stuff? She can be nice, and sweet sometimes and she is hot. Man does she even know I feel like this? Na. And no one else can this is something no one will ever know unless I feel like totally embarrassing myself. "Oh my god!" I heard a male voice yell, I pulled away quickly to see Eric staring through the window. "Oh god!" I yelled getting out the car I followed Eric into the basement, luckily no one else was around. "Oh god, I am blinded!" Eric said covering his eyes. "Eric calm down it is not what you think!" I lied, Jackie burst into the basement. "Eric you worm you don't not creep up on innocent people like that!" Jackie yelled punching Eric in the arm. Eric still had his hand over his eyes. "I am blind." Eric muttered again. "Oh please! Like you have never thought about what me and Hyde kissing would look like!" Jackie said slumping of the sofa.  
  
"EW Jackie guys do not think about their other guy friends kissing girls." I said disgusted. Jackie doesn't seem worried I mean she is the one that wanted it all hush. "Man that is sick I will have nightmares tonight." Eric gasped, I sighed and sat down next to Jackie. "Look Eric me and Jack's have been-"  
  
"It's okay Eric knew since the start" Jackie said, what!!!! "What!" I said shocked. "Oh come on like I could keep that a secret I needed a gal pal and Eric has always reminded me of a girl so I told him." "Hay! You said I was manly." Eric said - Got he didn't tell me he knew, I mean all those times we sat making fun of Jackie and he knew I was seeing her. "Look why didn't you tell me?" I asked Eric who stared into space. "Because Jackie asked me to not tell you!" Eric said, Man he's my best friend Eric hates Jackie like I did. "We bonded okay!" Eric yelled, he sounded like he was admitting to killing a crime. "Me and Jackie had a lot to deal with, I mean our loved ones leaving for California and well you know I felt lonely man!" Eric said I raised an eyebrow. Suddenly the fact that Jackie and me have got something going on didn't matter but the fact that Eric had bonded with Jackie over the summer had become a major issue. Eric looked ashamed. "It's okay Eric, I feel bad to but we can't hide our friendship any longer Hyde were friends." Jackie said. "Okay then freaks I'm gonna go find some sane people to talk to." I said. "Hyde come on man, I got plenty of insults ready for the moment I knew you knew I knew." Eric laughed. I rolled my eyes; he could throw any insult he wants. "Jackie lover!" Eric laughed, "I am not!" I yelled. "Look I have to go, Bye Eric, Bye Hyde!" Jackie said before kissing me in front of Eric. "Look man please do not tell anyone, or I will tell them about the peeing incident." I warned Eric's eyes widened. "Don't you dare, fine I will keep it quiet I mean I have for two months anyway." I sighed, I knew I could trust Eric but I didn't feel the need for girlie talks about how I FEEL about Jackie. "So little poor Hyde falling for the rich bitch Jackie." Eric laughed. "WHAT?" Fez yelled from behind us, both Eric and me jumped up from our seat's startled. Great now Fez knows. "Oh my god! You always liked Jackie I knew it that's why she never dated me because you had an affair." Trust Fez to overreact I sat down and shook my head - So it was no longer a secret anymore. I could either face up to the fact I liked Jackie or completely deny any knowledge of ever even kissing Jackie. It was decision time. "Jackie who? Jackie Burkhardt? No way man I would not kiss that minion sent from hell to annoy me!" Damn maybe that was the wrong choice as Jackie came through the door just as I said it - Man what was it with people coming in the basement at the wrong time. Jackie began crying, I hated it when girls started crying! "Steven I hate you!" Jackie yelled before walking out the basement. "You have blown it man, I should know I have leant from my mistakes with women." Eric said. I want to chase her but I am comfy and I know Fez will take my seat if I go out! "You fool, if you want her you have to tell her you like her. She is a beautiful woman Hyde go." Fez said, he was right so I got up and headed for the door. "You silly little man, I got the seat!" Fez chuckled. Man!!! I walked out the basement; I looked around then saw Jackie sitting on the front steps of the foreman house. I took a deep breath and walked over. "Hay, Jack's I didn't really mean that stuff." I said, I took her hand in mine. "I know you were just saying that but I am tired of hiding what we have." I realised what she had said was a load of crap before about me just being a bit of fun. "Look Jackie I like you! Now after all these years of hating you it's quite a change. And it is going to be a shock to people seeing us together so we need to give them time." I said, man I sound like a girl. I couldn't help it I wanted to tell her how I felt so she wouldn't feel like crap. "I really like you Jackie and you are not what I thought you were, you have a heart and you can be kinda funny - Like when we were making fun of those dork's at the park. And yeah you are bossy and annoying and you can be a bitch but I still like you for it." I said, Jackie smiled and I felt happy which was weird I hadn't felt this happy in a long time. "Hyde you are a great guy, and I like you to." Jackie said before kissing me on the cheek and hugging me, wow this is really the first time we have just hugged and I like it.  
  
  
  
3 ~ Jackie the changed woman.  
  
  
  
"Oh my gosh Donna are you and Eric back together?" I asked Donna smiled I also smiled I mean I would like Eric to be happy and Donna. "Oh great! I am glad you are meant to be." I said before handing Donna an eye shadow for her date with Eric tonight. "Jackie why are you getting rid of all your make up?" Donna asked, "Well, not all of it! I mean I look better with only a little and plus there are so many poor ugly people that need this more then me." I said proudly, I liked doing things for other people it made me feel good. "Wow Jackie, you have changed lately." Donna told me, I shrugged. It was Hyde he'd changed me. Three week's Donna and Michael have been home and everything is getting back to normal, Donna and Eric had got back together and had a fight already. Fez dateless and desperate, Kelso was still with the Tramp but it was fine. And me and Hyde - We'll were still having fun. And we talk which is great. Only Eric and Fez know about us, the thing is I want to tell Donna. "And you and Hyde can actually go a day without throwing an insult at each other." Donna laughed, I smiled but we had cut out a lot of banter but we still threw the odd comment at each other. "Steven is a nice guy under that poor exterior." "You don't have a crush on him again do you?" Donna asked with a grin. "Donna please, I am a single woman and happy." I lied. "You know me and Eric had sex for the first time since I left for California. And it was good, Eric is like amazing!" "Well I can explain that, him and Fez spent a lot of time in his room with porn movies and each other over the summer." I said, I might have overreacted a little. "Jackie! I think it's because I appreciate it more now. I think Eric and Me are like a mature couple that time apart has done us good." I smiled, I wonder if Hyde and me could ever be a mature couple?  
  
  
  
"Annette will not have sex with me!" Kelso groaned as he, Hyde, Donna, Eric and Me sat in the basement. "Poor you! I would like to say I am getting lot's of it!" Eric said proudly before Donna punched him in the arm. "And that kind of hurt." Eric added in pain. I rolled my eyes, god what is up with guys and having to show off through sex. "Man Annette is so hot but she's doesn't want sex till marriage. I told her I didn't either so why don't we just do it anyway to see what it's like." Kelso said I rolled my eyes again he was an idiot. I cannot believe I dated him for that long. "Kelso don't push Annette into anything. It's her decision and you should respect that." Donna said I nodded. "Anyway maybe you should try talking with her and actually waiting." Donna suggested, Hyde, Eric and Kelso all burst out laughing. Donna and me exchanged a look that said idiots. "I am going, I am gonna find Annette and tell her I have needs!" Kelso informed us, like I wanted to hear about his needs. Michael left I wonder where Fez is. "We'll come on Eric we have to go." Donna instructed, Eric got up quickly like a little dog. He did everything Donna said to do I wonder If Hyde would. "Hyde can you get me a soda?" I asked quickly, I watched as everyone else watched to see if he'd do it. And Hyde's face he looked like he was making the biggest choice of his life. "Get it yourself Buela." Hyde said, ugh I can't believe he mentioned my middle name. "Oh BURN!" Eric laughed. "Hyde you should do things for your girlfriend!" Donna said. What? Donna knows who the hell told her, Donna froze on the spot realising she'd put her foot in her mouth. "What Jackie isn't my girlfriend." Hyde insisted as he started getting all hot under the collar. "Oh Eric told me in California I just thought I'd wait and see if you know my best friend Jackie would tell me." I could see Donna was upset yet happy about having the last laugh. "Donna were not dating but I am sorry I did want to tell you Donna." I said honestly. "Its okay, come on Eric." Donna instructed. They were going out on a date to the movies, I wish Hyde would take me out - He did last month to the hub but we didn't even stop, Hyde ordered his shake and gulped it down and we left. "Alone at last." Hyde said pouncing on me again. I rolled my eyes. I didn't want to Make out I wanted huggles. "Can we just cuddle?" I asked, Hyde didn't seem to mind. "Why wouldn't you get me a soda?" I asked this did bug me as I'm used to men doing what I want. "I'm not Kelso Jackie I'm not going to be bossed around, there is only one time you can do that and that's in the bedroom." "If I wanted another Kelso I would be with him, Hyde it's you I like and the more and more time that passes the more and more I like you." I admitted I may even love Hyde but I am not going to tell him that. "I like you too, Buela." Hyde said with a grin - I smacked him. Fez came running into the basement. He was out of breath and all sweaty. "What's wrong?" I asked, Hyde had his arm around my shoulders I felt safe. "I did something with Annette - We lost our cherry's together." Fez told us. Oh Fez was no longer a virgin, bless him. "Does Kelso know you did it with his woman?" Hyde asked. "You son of a bitch!" Kelso yelled at that moment bursting through the door. Kelso chased Fez around the sofa - This was better than watching the Brady Bunch. "I will kill you!" Kelso screamed. Hyde just sat there with no expression I noticed his arm was no longer around me and he was a few feet away. "Stop!" I yelled getting in between them. "Michael - Okay I can understand you are up-set but face it you didn't even like Annette and you could have any girl you want - You should be happy your buddy Fez is no longer a virgin. You can talk sex now and women love seeing two non virgin guys together because women can tell." I lied, but they seemed to be listening. "Come on Kelso, you know there are plenty more girl's out there and plus you don't want to be tied down right? You and Fez can go chick hunting." I said Kelso nodded. "Sorry my friend, but I am now a man." Fez said Kelso paused. "About time! Come on let's go down town and pick up girls." Kelso said excited. I smiled my work was done. "Hay um I came to say goodbye." Annette the tramp said as she came down the stairs. "Bye!" I said happily. Kelso hugged Annette I think she had meant something to him but Fez means more. "Bye Jackie, Hyde I hope your relationship continues you are a great couple." Annette added with a smile. Great the tramp had won through in the end - She'd seen us kissing outside the hub a few week's back I'd told her he was getting something out my teeth. "Annette you dumb ass Hyde and Jackie are not a couple." Kelso laughed. Hyde and me exchanged worried looks. Kelso stood there for a while then his face turned to anger. "Oh man Hyde you are gonna die!" Kelso yelled. He ran toward Hyde but tripped on the leg of the chair and fell flat on his face. "That's for calling me a tramp, tramp." Annette chuckled before leaving, I should have killed her that bitch. I have never been burned that bad and she lost her virginity to Fez - I could have burned her do bad. Ugh! Now everyone knew.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You wait I will hunt him down and kill him Hyde cannot Hyde - Get it." Kelso said laughing at his own pathetic joke no one else laughed. I sat on the single chair Donna, Eric and Fez of the sofa and Kelso was standing up.  
  
"Michael why all the hate towards Hyde?" I asked puzzled, I am not with Michael I never want to be with him either. "Shut up Jackie Hyde is crossing a line! Who knows how long this has been going on and Hyde is my friend I never thought we'd not get back together." Kelso said I shook my head. "You are a idiot I am with Hyde get over it." I said Kelso ignored me. "Kelso you are such a sad case." Donna informed him. I laughed. Hyde was at the record store, I wasn't going to tell Kelso that. Hyde and Me had stood up and admitted we were a couple I mean what could we do? So were not exactly dating but we were something. "If you touch one curly hair of his I'll kick you ass." I said angrily. Everyone looked pretty scared except Donna - She should be scared. "Like I'm scared of you little woman." Kelso scoffed, I stood up ready to kick the crap out of him but he ran out the door like a scared little girl. I smiled at sat back down. "Jackie you and Hyde are a good couple, doesn't the beard bother you?" Fez asked I ignored the foreign guy. "I have a question does Hyde like your unicorn collection?" Eric laughed. "Oh Jackie I love this one, oh Steven that's my favourite." Donna mocked. What was there problem? "What like you and Eric - Oh Eric I feel like making fool's of ourselves today shall we have another long drawn out argument and I'll blame it on the fact I'm a prude!" I said. "Oh BURN!" Fez said Donna didn't reply. She knew she deserved it. "Okay so Jackie you ready?" Eric asked me, I smiled I had another one over Donna. Eric and Me are going to the Mall to get a present for Donna. "What? Where are you two going?" Donna asked puzzled. "Shopping! Eric and I always go shopping - well ever since you went to California." I said Donna smiled. "Okay have fun." I frowned Donna was okay with Eric and me spending time together. Eric and me are not really shopping freaks he comes with me now and then when he feel's like moaning on about Donna.  
  
"Eric do you think Hyde likes me!" I asked as me and Eric drove to the Mall, we were in the vista cruiser. "Yeah as much as the next guy!" Eric mumbled. "What are you saying?" I asked puzzled. "He likes you as much as the next guy!" "Oh shut up! What does the next guy think of me?" I asked Eric was confusing. "Jackie guys think you are hot, hence they want to get you in the sac." Eric laughed. "You don't. But then again you are not a man - Hay you think Steven just want to get me in the sack?" I asked - No way Hyde did not think that I was just a hot girl that he could have fun with in the sack. "Eric Steven and I do like each other were like you and Donna." Eric scoffed. "I think not me and Donna are in love while you might have a crush on Hyde but he does not like you!" Eric said I pouted my heart was braking just like when Michael cheated on me with that Skank Pam Macey and Laurie, I started crying. "Um Jackie don't cry please I mean god what did I say?"  
  
  
  
4 ~ Eric, the guy who always make you smile.  
  
Man why do girls have to cry, Donna didn't cry but Donna is my woman. "I mean maybe Hyde doesn't feel as much as you do. He did hate you." I said it didn't seem to help as she started crying more. Okay so what to do, take her back and let Donna talk to her - But Jackie would tell her I was mean and I'd get none form Donna for being mean! Take her to Hyde, who'd kick my ass for telling her that and then he'd kick me ass more when he wouldn't get any. Kelso - Nope because Jackie would kill me and Kelso would get more pissed off and he'd kill Hyde and Hyde would kill me for taking Jackie to Kelso. Fez? Hum yeah Fez. But Fez might hit on her, and damn it. "Eric you bastard! Hyde does like me." "Yeah I was just messing around." I lied man Jackie must like Hyde a lot. "Oh take me to the mall, when I am up-set shopping is what I need." I sighed cool no need to panic I'll go to the mall she can pick something out for Donna and then we'll go back to my house and Hyde can deal with her. I don't care if Hyde kicks my ass. Anyway I will be safely over at Donna's. "Eric do you think me and Hyde make a good couple?" Jackie asked. Me and Jackie had grown together over the summer we were close but it didn't mean I liked her any less I could now put up with her for longer - And she wasn't that bad. "You and Hyde?" Hum that was a tricky one, Na I couldn't see it. "Yeah you go well." I lied. Jackie smiled. "Really oh Eric." "Yeah you and Hyde are like beer and chip's - you go well." I was lying but hay Jackie was falling for it.  
  
  
  
"Hay Eric you look exhausted." Hyde said as he sat in the hub drinking a soda with Fez and Donna - Ah Donna my sexy lady. "Three hours we walked around stores looking for a stupid dress for her Hyde time then another half for Hyde's gift." I said angrily sitting down on a chair before my leg's gave way. "Man she got me a gift? Cool chicks are good for something." Hyde said with a smirk, I laughed oh he'll love his gift. "Where is she now?" Donna asked. "Oh getting ready for 'Hyde time' as she calls it, new dress which is so short and make up and ugh all that girlie stuff." Hyde got up quickly and grabbed his jacket. "How sort?" Hyde asked. "Very." I said Hyde smiled. "I have to do something - see you later." Hyde said before rushing out the door. "He's doing something alright, Jackie. It is not fair, everyone has someone and now I am not a virgin I should have women falling at my feet." Fez wined I rolled my eyes. "Fez you will find someone maybe when you go back home you'll find the perfect woman." Donna advised, oh man Donna is amazing she gives great advice. "No the women in my country are like dogs, they are hairy and they slaughter pigs." Fez told us - ugh man no wonder Fez is weird. "Well you know maybe you and the guys should go out one night." Donna suggested Donna was cool letting me out with the guys. "Yeah Donna we shall, Eric to get Hyde and Kelso we are on a guys night out tonight to find Hyde a woman!"  
  
  
  
"Come on men let's go get them!" Fez said as we stood outside this bar downtown. I had never seen this bar before in my life, it was Hyde's idea he knew a guy that worked here. We entered the bar, there were a lot of chicks around - But they all look over forty and there all over weight but hay I need not worry I have a woman. An old lady about forty five sat on a stool man she staring and she is ugly! "Hay Fez what about her!" Kelso joked. "Ugh I can feel her undressing me with her eyes." Fez replied. "Na she isn't - She aint laughing." I joked. We took a seat around a table it was busy a lot of bikers. It was nice sitting there with a beer and the guys." Hyde joined us he was late, as he had to see Jackie. "Hold me back Fez I am going to kill him!" Kelso said. "Do it, I can't be bothered. I am here to find my dream woman." "Kelso cool it. Hyde don't worry grab a beer and sit down." I said maturely. "You suck Eric." Kelso said staring evilly at Hyde - I tried not to laugh, Kelso's evil looked like he had something in his eye. "You suck." I said. "You know what you finished with Jackie and while you were away she came to me for support." Hyde said in his defence. "Oh so what!" Kelso asked. Kelso was such a baby. "Come on try and kill me man!" Hyde insisted. Kelso sat there he was a little shocked. Kelso like most people is scared of Hyde. "I would but don't spoil Fez's night!" Kelso said backing out! Man what a pussy. A group of girl's entered the bar they were hot and I mean hot. "Fez our ladies are her let's go get um." Kelso said excited. "I thought you were to torn up about me and Jack's to think about another woman?" Hyde asked with a smirk. "Shut up!" Kelso said before he and Fez headed over to the girls. Man I wonder what Donna is doing. maybe her and Jackie are busy painting each others nails. "So you like Jackie's gift?" I asked with a smile. "A stuffed unicorn! How great." Hyde said rolling his eyes, I laughed. "You and Jackie are different why are you with her, why face the torment?" I asked. As I couldn't figure it out? Jackie was okay but Hyde and her as a couple I just cannot see it. "Can't you understand that me and Jackie are not you and Donna, we just like making out and talking in private we don't want to be a couple like you and Donna." Hyde told me, I could see he was a little ashamed. Kelso appeared at the table again with Fez and a few girls. "Hay guys you don't mind if these ladies join us do you?" Fez asked pulling out a chair for a blonde. "Nope." Hyde and me said in unison. "Oh girl's this is Eric and Hyde." Kelso said introducing us, they were hot. "So Hyde what do you do?" One of girls asked. "Nothing!" Hyde replied we both laughed, as did the girls. "I'm Melissa, this is Kate and Jackie." Melissa said introducing her and her friends. "Jackie! Huh Hyde has a friends called Jackie." Kelso laughed. "Oh really, well Hyde we like a guy with a lot of free time on his hands." Jackie said running her finger up and down Hyde's arm! Okay they were hitting on Hyde. Kate wasn't she actually seemed interested in Fez. Oh man BURN none of them was interested in Kelso. "Want to um come back to our place?" Jackie asked. Hyde's expression didn't change. "No I have a girlfriend." Hyde said before getting up and leaving. That's the first time I have ever seen Hyde like that. He does like Jackie and it only just hit me man he likes her I should be happy for him - But I am going to love making fun of him over this. I followed Hyde. "See you two later." I yelled. Hyde sat on the sidewalk he was taking a sip of beer. "What's wrong?" I asked sitting beside him. Hyde shrugged. "Man I just admitted to you guys and myself that I like Jackie more than I thought." "You like daddy's little rich girl!" I laughed. Hyde raised his eyebrow. "And you are going to get your ass kicked."  
  
  
  
5 ~ Hyde can learn to love unicorns.  
  
  
  
I watched Jackie she was talking with Fez across the basement, man she was looking good. I mean before I'd watch Jackie and think how the hell is she supposed to be one of my friends. I was lucky and I was admitting that - well to myself at least. "Hyde can you run up-stairs and grab my sweater I left it on the kitchen table." Jackie ordered. I got up but quickly sat down for a split second I was going to let myself be bossed around by Jackie! I could see Kelso watching me from where he sat on the sofa he was scowling. "Hay kids." Kitty said coming down the stairs, she was carrying a blue sweater it was Jackie's thank god I didn't have to tell her to get it herself. "Aw here's your girlfriends sweater honey." Kitty said handing me the sweater. "Thanks Mrs Forman, and we not actually girlfriend and boyfriend." Jackie told Kitty who smiled. "I thought you guys have been dating for a long time?" Kitty asked confused. "Well-" I began. "Oh last year Hyde was trying to deny he liked you but I was right I am always right." Kitty said before grabbing her laundry and heading back up- stairs. "Oh by the way Jackie Hyde had two girls hitting on him last night!" Kelso said suddenly. Jackie said on my lap. Wow the first time we'd ever been together in front of people. It was nice. "So? Steven is an attractive guy Michael just because you couldn't get any." Jackie said. "Oh well obviously you weren't to go as low as poor Hyde." "The sex is so much better than ours was. Hyde doesn't fall asleep on me!" Jackie snapped. Okay it felt odd, not Jackie and Kelso arguing just the fact that Jackie wasn't sitting on Kelso's lap. "Good, because Hyde didn't cheat on you like I did so maybe you deserve him. And by the way I only cheated on you those few times because I find it hard to resist women who say I'm pretty." Kelso said. "Oh Jackie I pity the poor Miss Kelso I mean SHE can't resist a compliment." I said sarcastically. "What are you saying?" Jackie asked. I frowned. "That Kelso is a girl!" I replied Jackie rolled her eyes. "No Michael." "That you and Hyde should be together as he'll treat you right." Kelso said before leaving the basement Fez followed and it was just Jackie and me. "So I guess there is nothing holding us back any more." Jackie said still on my lap with her arms around my neck. She was playing with the hair at the back of my head. I felt like nothing mattered any more. They could mock me and laugh but the truth is I don't care, I'm not running any more I love Jackie and I admit that she makes me happy. "Yup so want to go to the movies tonight?" I asked. Jackie smiled. "Yeah, cool oh god there is this cool movie on. And we can go to the hub after for something to eat." Jackie instructed. We had a long way to go before we were 'That' couple and before I told her I loved her but she could wait.  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay part two to come shortly if this fic is liked. 


End file.
